Haus of Vongola
by Hawkear of WindClan
Summary: A collection of one-shots involving the Vongola Family.  Nothing but SMUT.  There will be YAOI, YURI, and even HET.  This will contain every possible pairing involving the KHR! cast I can think of.  I do not own any characters herein.
1. Introduction

Haus of Vongola

Introduction

The following chapters are a collection of one-shots using members of the Vongola Family in _Katekyo Hitman-REBORN! _Each is titaled with a song by Lady GaGa. The song title will set the mood for each piece, giving settings, ages, predicaments, and persons. This will be graphic porn. There will be straight, gay, and possibly yuri as well. There will be swearing. There will be drinking. There will be consensual under-age sex. Ebery possible twist-of-Fate pairing involving the Vongola Decimo comes together in this fic. Chapters will proceed in order of GaGa's songs, starting with her first album, _The Fame, _and continuing on until the end of my days. I am eighteen, so we have a long way to go until then, ne? There will times when Italian and Japanese are used – as close as possible to what I want them to say – and the lines will be translated at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lady GaGa songs, nor do I want any such fame as that. I also do not own any KHR characters, they belong to Akira Amano.

Warning: I am required by law to warn minors of what is contained in this fic before they read. I have already done so above. Proceed if you wish, though by law, I advise you not to. It is your choice.

Please enjoy _Haus of Vongola_, and have a pleasant life.


	2. Just Dance TYL 592780

Just Dance

**A/N: **_The following fic contains TYL!GokuderaxTsunaxYamamoto (TYL!592780)._

The Vongola Mansion was full of music and wine, the closest members of the Family celebrating the latest success in their jobs. Something had come up over in Messina, and two Guardians of the Vongola Decimo had taken enough care in solving the problem that little damage was done to the surrounding churches. Hayato Gokudera and Takeshi Yamamoto had returned without injury, both with wine in hand, and had been the ones to convince their boss to order everyone to drink with them. They had assured Tsunayoshi Sawada that all they meant for was everyone to share in their accomplishment – bask in the ambience of another solved issue. The brunette had sighed and given in with little effort on his Guardians' parts, and within minutes the mansion was full of drunken mafioso. Not the best thing, considering they each knew how to kill people and make it look like an accident, and each were also armed with every weapon known to man.

Tsuna was laying on one of his exquisite sofas just outside the doors to his library, the moving bodies around him becoming a blur as he lay there like an inebriated pile of goo. He didn't even remember drinking, but then again, he never could recall much of anything once he would take the first sip of the outrageously expensive drinks they had access to. He blinked when he saw a tall blob with silver hair come staggering up to him, then felt the air leave his lungs as the morphing shape fell on top of him.

"Judaime~ How are you~"

The unknown shape turned out to be Gokudera, the Tenth's right-hand man grinning down at him as the brunette struggled to breathe.

"_Ha-Hayato...can't...breathe..._" Tsuna gasped out.

"Oh!" In the Storm Guardian's haste to move, he fell onto the floor, dragging his boss down with him. The two stared at each other before they burst out laughing, the other Family members simply walking around them, ignoring their drunken existence completely. "Sorry Judaime, shoulda watched where I was falling."

The Vongola Decimo laughed and half-heartedly pushed his friend off of him. "We can't...we can't all control gravity, right?" He joked, swaying slightly as he sat up.

That is how Yamamoto found them. The Rain Guardian had passed up any and all drinks offered to him by the beautiful ladies joining them for the evening, in favor of seeking out his two lovers. He shook his head with a smirk when he saw Gokudera begin poking their boss on the forehead, demanding to know what if felt like to have his head on fire. It took the two drunken males a good minute before they realized they were being watched. Of course Hayato had to be the one to speak to his fellow Guardian first.

"Lei signore, sono molto alti." The silverette stated, pointing up at the smiling man.

Tsuna snorted and fell onto his back with drunken laughter. Now he began to remember why he linked his Right Hand when he was drunk – he was a lot more fun this way. I mean, calling Takeshi tall was an understatement, something which the Storm Guardian never made when sober. Well, almost never. The brunette opened his eyes to see the two Guardians staring amusedly at him. The Vongola Decimo knew those looks all too well, and he sprung to his feet and ran. It always began the same: a joke, a laugh, a look, and then they would end up in Tsuna's ridiculously large bed, their sweaty bodies tangled together beneath the sheets. The mafia boss had no problem with the end result, no, but he wasn't too fond of the road to getting there. They were usually drunk – as they were now – when the ritual would begin, and he could never clearly remember what had happened the next morning. Not to mention the way everyone in the mansion would stare at him as he limped past.

So Tsuna ran. His foggy mind didn't quite think this through however, and he wound up right back where he had started, Yamamoto and Gokudera both waiting to jump him. And of course they wasted no time in tackling their boss to the ground, both males taking one of the brunette's arms in hand to haul him up and drag the reluctant man to his room. Tsuna ceased struggling halfway there, resigning himself to his painfully pleasurable fate. His 'Guardians' smirked when the body between them went limp, and they nodded politely to the wide-eyed maids as they passed through the halls of the mansion.

When the three males had reached the Tenth's room, Takeshi helped Tsuna to his bed and began to undress him while Gokudera locked the double doors before joining them. The two Guardians ran their hands over the growing expanse of revealed flesh of their boss, both clumsier than usual in their drunken state. Tsuna didn't mind though. No matter where or how they did it, the brunette always found himself screaming his completion with his much-missed stupid smile on his lips. So when he was eased down onto the covers by his lovers, his body naked and open to them, he reached up and tugged on the collar of Hayato's shirt, his other hand occupied with Takeshi's belt buckle, eager to move things along. He received inebriated and loving smirks from the two for his efforts before they helped each other out of their clothes.

Gokudera, as usual, was the first to claim the Vongola Decimo's lips in a searing kiss, their breaths stoping as they cherished the first moment of it before the silverette thrust his tongue into his lover's mouth and began to plunder the moist cavern. He shuddered when he felt lips press against his right shoulder blade, his mind becoming distracted enough that he broke the kiss with his boss to trail the wet muscle of his tongue down his lover's neck. He couldn't help but grin possessively at the delicious mewls Tsuna gave him, the Storm Guardian moaning as well when a hand came up from behind him and wrapped itself snuggly around his member. Gokudera pulled his head back from the inviting neck of his boss long enough to stare wantonly at Takeshi before bending back down to flick his tongue over one of Tsuna's pert nipples.

Yamamoto was panting against Hayato's back as he stroked his fellow Guardian, his eyes locked on their whimpering boss. It was only during sex that Tsuna would revert back to how he was as a teenager, and the Rain Guardian liked that. He liked knowing the Tsuna he fell in love with was still there for only he and Gokudera to see, and it filled him with a sense of calm. When he began to feel pre-cum oozing from Hayato's member, he removed his hand – a growl told him he would be punched for that later – and moved so he was beside the Tenth. Takeshi eased the brunette up until he had access to the man's hole and he brought a hand up to his boss' lips.

Tsuna gave a needy moan as he took Yamamoto's fingers into his mouth, slowly and sensually coating them with his saliva while his eyes watched Hayato trail kisses down his body. He arched his back and moaned around the wet digits in his mouth when his erection was swallowed whole by his Storm Guardian, the fingers leaving his lips in favor of his ass. The Vongola boss shuddered as he watched his cock slide in and out of Gokudera's hot mouth, and he threaded his fingers through silver locks to keep him in place. He bit his lip and groaned when he felt two wet fingers ease into his body, stretching him open for the two Guardians. It was like Heaven, to say the least. Tsuna moaned as he rocked his body backwards and forwards, in and out of the moist heat surrounding his cock, on and off of the fingers preparing his ass. He couldn't decided which felt more amazing, and in a few moments, he wouldn't have to.

Gokudera reluctantly let the Tenth's hard member fall from his lips before he got up on his knees and offered two of his fingers to Tsuna. He watched with heavy-lidded eyes as his boss slid his tongue over the digits before taking them into his mouth, drawing an eager groan from the silverette. Hayato had to close his eyes to stop from coming right there, the image of Tsuna lewdly coating his fingers to get them ready for his ass causing delightful sparks of heat to shoot straight down to his groin. He growled after a few moments and withdrew his fingers from the Tenth's mouth, replacing them with his tongue as he moved his hands down to join Yamamoto's in preparing their boss. He swallowed the moans his lover made when he thrust his fingers alongside the Rain Guardian's, their tongues battling fiercely as they all became more eager to move things along.

Takeshi began to leave hot kisses all over Tsuna's neck, sucking on the soft skin until he left a red mark before moving to another spot to do the same. His fingers worked their way in and out of the tight orifice alongside Gokudera's, and the ravenette had to groan at the memory of how tight it felt to have his cock slide in and out of their boss' body. He couldn't wait any longer. So, deeming Tsuna properly prepared, Takeshi withdrew his fingers and crawled toward the bed stand, searching the top drawer until he found the small glass bottle of lube. He caught sight of Gokudera watching him as the silverette removed his fingers from the Tenth's ass as well, bringing his hand to their boss' cock instead. The Rain Guardian joined his lovers again and planted a chaste kiss on the corner of Tsuna's mouth before he unscrewed the top from the lube and began to poor the expensive liquid onto his member.

Tsuna gave a hard swallow in apprehension of what was coming next. As stated earlier, he liked the end result, but getting there was the hard part. He screwed his eyes shut as he felt the leaking head of Takeshi's dick slide along the crack of his ass before it was pushed into his body halfway. The Vongola boss shuddered between his two lovers and cracked open an eye in time to see the bottle of self-warming lube Mukuro had given him for his birthday be passed to Hayato. The hand pleasuring his cock was removed from him as he tried to ignore the sounds of his Storm Guardian slicking his own member with the warm liquid. His eyes snapped open when he felt the head of Gokudera's cock nudge against his entrance, then he gave a pathetic moan as he was penetrated again, the feeling of two dicks stretching him so fully sending mixed signals of pain and pleasure up to his brain.

The two Guardians shared a kiss over Tsuna's shoulder, both taking care to listen to their boss for when he was ready for them to move. The feeling of their bodies pressed so intimately together sobered them up a bit, and Hayato ran his hands up and down Tsuna's sides, doing what he could to get his Tenth to relax. Takeshi did his own part. The ravenette brought a hand around to grip his boss' dripping member and he smirked into his kiss with Gokudera when Tsuna gave a choked moan. Soon it was time to move, and Tsuna told his Guardians this by clenching the muscles of his ass tight around their cocks, pulling groans of shocked pleasure from both of them. Gokudera started first, withdrawing his cock so only the head remained inside his boss before pushing back in just as Yamamoto slid out. It was forced slowness, but it was sinfully perfect. Tsuna was caught in the constant assault of pleasure on his nerves, his prostate being continually abused by his Guardians. Moans from three voices filled the room as they each neared their completion; the slickness, the heat, the _tightness_ driving Hayato and Takeshi over the edge in little time.

Hayato came first, the Storm Guardian giving a broken shout as he buried his face in the crook of his boss' neck and shoulder, riding the waves of his orgasm as Yamamoto continued to thrust in and out, the man's cock sliding against his own, drawing out his ecstasy for as long as possible. Takeshi wasn't far behind and he moaned a he emptied himself into their boss, his seed mixing with Gokudera's as he bucked into Tsuna's pliant body. Tsuna was last, as he always made sure that he was. The feeling of his two most beloved Guardians filling him to the brim forced him into completion, sparks of light flooding his vision as he came over his and Hayato's chests.

There were two things the Vongola boss thought about as he drifted off to sleep between his lovers. The first was how he knew he would barely remember this – along with the dread of his coming hangover. The second was probably the most important to him. As Tsuna turned on his side to face Gokudera, and Takeshi moved with him to keep their bodies close together, the brunette made a mental note to apologize to his cleaning staff in the morning for when they would unlock his door and once again find him sleeping with two other men in a dirty bed.

Not that he minded, of course.


End file.
